Drabbles Yullen
by Kaicream
Summary: Meme Rules: 01. Pick a pairing or fandom you like. 02. Turn your music player on shuffle/random. 03. Write a drabble/ficlet to each song the plays. You have the duration of the song, when the song starts, your start, when the song ends, you end/stop. No lingering. No matter how weird, horrid or whacked out your drabble/ficlet is. 04. Do ten of these, then post them.


**Meme Rules:**

01. Pick a pairing or fandom you like.

02. Turn your music player on shuffle/random.

03. Write a drabble/ficlet to each song the plays. You have the duration of the song, when the song starts, your start, when the song ends, you end/stop. No lingering. No matter how weird, horrid or whacked out your drabble/ficlet is.

04. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**N/A: **Quand je regardes ce que j'ai écrit...Je réalise que...Merde que j'écrit lentement._. /Je suis désolée s'il y a des erreurs ;A; /

**Avertissement :** Shonen ai..?

******Disclaimer :** Les chansons et les personnages ne m'appartient pas. Je les fait juste souffrir.

* * *

LOVELESSxxx – VANAN'ICE

Sa lui faisait mal. Comment…Comment il l'a abandonné.

Il l'a abandonné, il est parti.

Allen l'avait laissé pour devenir le 14ième.

Quelle était c'est mots avant de partir ?

Ah !

« Ne me cherche pas, ne me suis pas. C'est pour ton bien. »

Son bien ?

Non. Ce n'était pas pour son bien.

Sa le _détruisait _peut à peut.

Les pétales tombaient plus rapidement.

Il n'en restait même plus.

Alors, il se demanda :

« Si je ne guérit plus et que mon Allen est parti…Pourquoi…Pourquoi devrais-je rester dans ce monde?»

* * *

Le rouge est amour – VANAN'ICE

Il en avait assez. Kanda en avait assez.

Assez de quoi ?

De sa solitude.

Oui, la princesse de glace, Kanda Yû, en avait assez de la solitude.

Il voulait que quelqu'un l'aime, pas comme le général Tiedol, non.

Comme il aimait Allen.

Il voulait que son petit Moyashi l'aime en retour.

Car, après tout, cela faisait bien 2 ans qu'il a cet amour pour le Blandin.

Et tout le monde qui pensait qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments.

Ha.

* * *

Room 13943 – VANAN'ICE

Pourquoi l'avait-on enfermé ?

Pourquoi avait on enfermer lui et son amour ?

Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

C'était…C'était _eux _qui leur avait fait du mal.

Eux, ils étaient juste amoureux. Amoureux d'un homme.

Est-ce mal ? Est-ce bien ?

Seul eux peuvent répondre.

Pas c'est…c'est supposé _prêtres, représentant de dieu._

Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal alors…

Alors…

Pourquoi étaient-ils enfermés ?

_Et…pourquoi Allen souriait-il encore ? _

* * *

Last letter – VANAN'ICE

Allen décida une chose cette nuit là.

Il allait avouer ses sentiments avec une chanson.

À Kanda.

Pour ses adieux.

Et, ce qu'il ce promit à lui, il le fit.

Il voulait que cette chanson reste dans le cœur du samouraï.

Il voulait qu'il ce souvienne de lui après qu'il…

Après qu'il se libère de son malheur.

Qu'il meurt.

Qu'il se _suicide._

Sa serait…

La dernière chose qu'il ferait.

* * *

~The lost memory~ – VANAN'ICE

« Peut-être que….Finalement…J'aime bien ce Bakanda…»

C'était ce genre de pensée qu'avait Allen, blessé mortellement.

Il était en mission avec Kanda, en Angleterre.

Plusieurs level 4 sont apparus d'un coup.

Ils avaient entourés Allen et l'avait attaqués, pour finalement le vaincre et le laisser mourir.

C'était durant ce temps qu'Allen ce mit à penser de ses sentiments pour Kanda.

C'était…Le dernier souvenir qu'il aurait, avant la fin.

* * *

Setsugetsuka – VANAN'ICE

« Qu'il est beau…»

C'est ce que pensa Kanda la première fois qu'il était avec Allen en mission.

Oui, notre Kanda national était de … « _de côté des hommes _».

Il regardait toujours Allen.

Et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il pleurait parfois la nuit, pensant à Allen.

Il _pensait_ tout le temps à lui.

Il _rêvait_ à lui.

C'était rendu une obsession.

Il le voulait à lui.

Et, durant une nuit de lune-fleur, Allen lui avoua qu'il retournait ses sentiments.

Et c'était maintenant son Allen.

* * *

Fate : Rebirth – VANAN'ICE

«C'était…C'était un pêché de s'être rencontrer. Un divin pêché… »

Ils étaient partis.

Allen et Kanda étaient partis de la congrégation de l'ombre.

Pourquoi ?

Car on n'acceptait pas leur relation.

Ils disaient que c'était…Un pêché.

Ils sont donc partis tout les deux, la congrégation avait donc perdu leurs deux meilleurs exorcistes.

Mais, cela, les deux _pêcheurs_ s'en foutaient.

_Ils étaient ensemble et heureux._

* * *

Sakura Maichiri –Rei- – VANAN'ICE

C'était son meilleur ami. Et, même s'il était parti, il ne pouvait pas ressentir ses sentiments.

Pourtant…Il les ressentait.

Allen aimait Kanda.

Depuis qu'ils sont amis, donc depuis qu'ils ont 5 ans, Allen avait développé un amour pour Kanda.

Mais, le sujet de son amour était partit. Il l'avait laissé, amener par des hommes en noir.

Il avait été kidnappé et depuis il ne l'a jamais revu.

Jusqu'au jour ou il venait pour rentrer à la congrégation.

« Y-Yû ? »

«A-Allen? »

« YÛ ! » Il sauta sur Kanda « Je t'aime! »

« Moi aussi..»

* * *

IMITATION BLACK – VANAN'ICE

Aimer et être aimer. Jusqu'au point en devenir fou.

Mais, franchement, ils étaient tous les deux fou. Fous de l'autre et de leurs problèmes.

Allen devenait peut à peut insane avec les histoires de la congrégation de l'ombre et de même pour Kanda.

Ne pouvaient-ils pas accepter leur amour pour l'autre ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas arrêter d'appeler leur amour un _pêché _?

Ils s'aimaient, bon sang !

Pourquoi est-ce un pêché ?

* * *

Arrest Rose – VANAN'ICE

« Oublie moi Kanda. »

« Non ! Arrête tes conneries ! »

« Je…JE NE T'AIME PLUS OKAY ? » Allen tremblait de plus en plus. Il tremblait de peur.

« Je…Quoi ? Attend une minute. Tout ce qu'on a passer ensemble…Tu veux dire que…C'était…Faux…?» Kanda tremblait lui aussi, mais lui tremblait de tristesse et de rage.

Allen avait l'air d'hésiter avant de répondre, « Oui. Je ne t'aime plus et-et je t'ai jamais aimer.»

Kanda le regarda un moment, les larmes montant aux yeux, avant de partir, claquant fortement la porte.

Allen s'effondra par terre en pleurant,_ «C'est pour ton bien, Kanda…J'espère que tu comprends…»_


End file.
